Getting A Surprise
by WritingIsMyDrug
Summary: Alright, alright I know you are all wondering what happen after I spontaneously combusted on Matt last time, and again I warn you, you asked. Set after the third volume of Dramacon, PROLOGUE for the first chapter
1. Prologue

**NEW A/N: So... it's been awhile since I've been back at writing. I haven't actually written much of anything in the last few years besides school work. lol. So obviously, (or not so obviously) this is a story I started way back when. After randomly signing on again and seeing quite recent reviews for my story, I've decided to go back and actually finish it. Only thing is before I write anything new, I must fix what has already been written and make up a new direction for where I'm going since I've completely forgot what I wanted. Also I don't have my DramaCon books in the vicinity so I will be working from memory and I hope that won't set me back. I want to stick to the story as closely as possible although for somethings I may use my creative license. If anyone sees a discrepancy, let me know asap and I'll go back and try to fix things without disrupting the storyline. Thanks guys and I hope those of you who wanted me to continue enjoy.**

_**[btw: i'm keeping the old text up until I revamp the chapter so don't get to confused by it!]**_

**Welcome! Hey guys, I saw that there was a Dramacon section and totally jumped at the chance to add to the Matt/Christie romance! Now I know I should probably be doing the next chapter for my other story but I just can't help myself. This will just be a prologue though and I'd like to know if you guys think I should continue. :]**

**~BTW THIS IS GOING TO BE SET AFTER THE THIRD VOLUME OF DRAMACON SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THAT, THERE WILL BE SOME SPOILAGE! ~**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED DRAMACON BUT SADLY THAT IS, AND WILL REMAIN, A DREAM.**

Alright, alright I know you are all wondering what happen after I spontaneously combusted on Matt last time, and again I warn you, you asked. So I guess you should know that last year for college, despite knowing that Matt had a girlfriend and having the feeling as though we had screwed up on any relationship we may have ever had or would have, I went to the west coast, majoring in the English language.

After the last con Matt and I figured out that our colleges are actually pretty close. He was majoring in psychology at a college about a two hour drive away. At that I actually had to laugh considering his people skills that I was still trying to work on with him. When I did, he explained that he wanted to help people get through the same shit he went through because he knew how hard it was to do it alone. That I found so touching but I figured I wouldn't tell him that, it might go to his cocky and oh so hot head. That or he'd take it the wrong way and I would hurt his pride as a man.

Anyway, we went back to our designated dorms and have been keeping touch by e-mail and phone calls for about two weeks now. To tell you the truth I never thought I could miss him so much. I guess part of that was now that he was 'mine' I still couldn't see him as much as I wanted to.

"So do you know when you're going to be free yet, Chriss?" Matt had taken to asking this question almost every time we where on the phone.

"Well, to put it lightly my teacher said that I won't be free for more than half a day until Christmas," I told him sighing, "Just our luck to be so close but then have our classes at different times of the day, it's always I'm free and your not or the other way around."

"Don't worry about it Chriss. You'll be seeing me before you know it."

"Ok, stoic and creepy man, how would you know?"

"I'm physic," He said simply.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, right. Smart-ass."

He laughed, "I miss you, Chriss."

"Yeah I miss you too," I said with a small but sad smile.

"I got to go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Looking forward to it, see you Matt."

"Bye, Chriss"

I heard the slight shuffle of the phone on the other end. I looked at my screen seeing the time I spent talking with him flashing at me signaling that he hung up and that I was on the phone for over three hours. Wait, three hours? I looked at my clock. 1:30. Great, another late night doing my homework. Well, it was worth it. I smiled at how true that statement was humming to myself as I sat my laptop on my lap.

**So, what do you think? Please give me some feed back!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :]**


	2. World History II

**Alright people! I back at it. I've decided that for the time being I'm going to write short chapters for this story until I've completed the other one I'm working on. Once that's done I'll focus on this and start writing chapters with about 1000 words per. The thing is I don't know how much longer my other story will be but I know it'll probably end soon which is good for this story but sad for my first story. Oh God, my first little story being completed! The thought is hard to bear! [tears]**

**Reviews: Thank you to Kashiena MusicLover48 and Captain Eliza Rae! I love reviews and I'm glad you like it so far, I hope I can hold your interest! :]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh. I'm defiantly not a morning person. Of course staying up until the early hours of the morning probably doesn't help but hey what would you do if you had an incredibly hot and older boyfriend on the other line of the phone that just wants to talk to you at the only time that you both have available? That's what I thought.

So, what had me up on this glorious Wednesday morning? My useless **World History II class. Now I have to say this to make sure you understand my aversion to history. I don't dislike history for the typical reasons of it as a boring subject, too much to memorize, et cetera, et cetera. The reason for my loathing comes from the fact that I don't want to know. Not as in I don't care, as in I care so much that I can't take listening to the many ways people bring destruction to themselves and to the lives of people around them. Unfortunately that's practically the only thing recorded about history other than great inventors. I can't even watch the news before breaking out in tears at how horrible people are to one another. My personal believe is that ignorance is bliss and I would rather stay there. And for those of you will say that history teaches us and helps to not make mistakes, I would never even think of doing anything like that or to that scale in the first place. **

**Why am I in World History II? Well believe it was some shit about it being a requirement for graduation and that it was too late to get any other class this semester or next. That and also the fact that advisor was practically in tears over it and I'm just too damn nice of a person to say no.**

**Ok back to life, it's my second year in college and it still amazes me how lax they are now compared to high school. I would never want to go back to that torture. I mean, come on, who does? Despite being a horrible subject, I love my teacher Ms. Quarters, she was young and pretty but she could entice a class for hours into her lectures had she been given more than an hours worth of time. She was also great to talk to and I do know as I've talked with her about my troubles like she was one of my best friends often. She shared just as much on her daily life with her husband and we'd giggle for hours like school girls sometimes. **

**Anyway, today she was starting un a lecture on World War II getting me to groan inwardly at the worse war I had heard about yet. Fortunately, I got a distraction. My phone began to buzz against my thigh. I pulled it from my pocket to find a text from my dark and slightly emo (but for good reason) man. **

**_Hey before u ask yes i know ur in class but i figured i was More important than any education that could potentially help w/ ur future occupation When does ur class end?_**

**Slightly ticked at the fact that he believed he was more important that my education but at the same time happy that he given me a little escape from the torture and possibly tears, I replied.**

**_this class ends at 8:30 but i have Another At 9 until 10 Why? and btw u are so not more important than my classes :p_**

**His response came quickly after.**

**_No reason :] And yes i am ttyl_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes those are my real thoughts on history, sorry if it was to much ramble and to long. FYI the text are suppose to have random upper cased words, no punctuation et cetera cause that's always what my phone does, ok. Its funny. Anyway…**

**REVIEW! OR **

"**I KILL YOU!" –Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Jeff Dunham**

**Thank you, Achmed. :]**


	3. Not Much Of A Wait

**I've been MIA for a while guys sorry! This is a short chapter only because I knew where I wanted to end up and I kind of got there sooner then I thought but hey, I like it. The chapters will be longer someday!**

**Reviews: Thank you to ****MySoulIsAPoem**** and Captain Eliza Rae for their reviews! They are truly appreciated! :]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So as Matt cut off all conversation with me after that last, curiosity burning text, I unfortunately had no distraction from the lecture and the end off class resulted in the shedding of tears and hiding behind books to block the pictures on the overhead and my tear stained face.

I dashed after Ms. Quarters dismissed us, getting outside, wiping my face and the went toward my favorite place to get hot chocolate between this class and next. I decided that as soon as my nine o'clock class ended I'd call Matt and get an answer from him about why he wanted my schedule which he pretty much knew already.

I wanted an explanation and, by God, I was going to get one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Funnily enough my next class [English yay!] went as slow as possible being very boring as we talked about writing essays the whole time. Nothing productive. Needless to say I was happy when I saw my dorm come into view ahead. Then I remembered to call matt. I pulled of my cell phone and pressed speed dial two. As I opened the door into the building, I walk to the elevator and got in to go to the 7th floor as I listen to the phone ring. Then as the doors opened again I got his voice mail then I hung up before leaving a message.

I sighed. Guess this means I'll have to wait until later. Maybe I'll take a nap.

I pulled out my keys as I approached my door think of my plans for the evening and opened to door.

Dropping the keys I stared forward and realized I was going to have to re-plan the evening's events.

My tall, dark, stoic, man spoke from my bed on the opposite side of the room. "Welcome back, Chriss," he smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Again short. Like 306 words, but still! Well anyway.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Keys

**DAMN LIFE!... Anyway, hope you like this chapter it is exceedingly fun! Ha ha!**

**Reviews: Thank you to ****MusicLover48**** for the review! I'm exceedingly thankful! :]**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! WELL THE CHARACTERS…NOT THE STORY LINE CAUSE THAT'S MINE. AT LEAST I OWN SOMETHING! :]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared across my room blankly before slamming my door shut and leaning my back against it. My mind almost screaming 'what do I do, what do I do,' in my head.

'Are you kidding? You get back in there and jump his bones!' the devil me answered.

'Actually I agree, it will help you achieve a greater relationship with his soul.' The angel answered dramatically shedding a tear.

The devil rolled her eyes, 'And get you laid with the handsome guy you've _wanted _excessively for the last few months. Ha, who are we kidding? Wanted for the last few years. Also, you did just get on birth control again for unexpected instances such as these." She smirked at giving the reminder.

"Ugh, shut up! My head hurts," I said before placing my head in my hands. Well first things first I suppose I should probably at least go back inside… "Shit."

My key is on the floor inside the room. Why is life always so embarrassing?

Before anyone could answer that I turned around still leaning against the door, now with my head, hand ready to knock to get back in to my own room.

…

'JUST KNOCK, ALREADY!' the devil yelled.

Before I could give in to the command the door opened causing me to fall forward into my boyfriend as he looked down at me in amusement.

"Looking for these?" Matt said holding up my keys.

"Umm, yeah thanks." I said blushing before reaching for the keys dangling above my head.

"No Problem, Miss butterfingers." He chuckle

"Be less aggravating would yeah." I snapped back. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Very difficultly," was his response. "Aren't you surprised to see me."

"Obviously, I mean you didn't really tell me you were coming here," I replied fluttering my eyelashes, "and unfortunately, I don't have time for you. I have to finish my very more important than you school work." I said pushing past him towards my desk setting down my books and laptop whilst hearing him shut my door.

"Come on, Chriss," He said walking up behind me as I sat down, "Do you really think you'll be able to concentrate with me here?" His hot breath rest by my ear as he whispered, "Or that I'll let you?"

I shivered before turning around in my chair. "What makes you think I'll drop everything because of you?" I said going against everything in me that screamed to just give in to his advances.

He smirked, "Why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**413 words! Hee hee, I promise to try to keep this teen rated though it may be hard. :] **

**REVIEWS ARE NICE! IF YOU'RE NICE GIVE ME A NICE REVIEW, PLEASE.**


End file.
